


Maelstrom

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [653]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs contemplates what will happen when Leon leaves.





	Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/13/2001 for the word [maelstrom](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/13/maelstrom).
> 
> maelstrom  
> A large, powerful, or destructive whirlpool.  
> Something resembling a maelstrom; a violent,disordered, or turbulent state of affairs.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #319 Prompt Free.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Maelstrom

Gibbs couldn’t believe that Vance was retiring. He’d just gotten used to Vance and his ways and now a new maelstrom was about to enter their lives. He wondered who the new director was and what winds of change they’d bring. 

Every time the director changed, the whole of NCIS was thrown into chaos as the new director set down their laws and did whatever to make sure that everyone fell into line under the new regime. Gibbs hated it. He hated it even worse than when someone messed with his team.

Chances are the new director would try and mess with his team on top of everything. They all did. It was like they thought everyone on the MCRT was replaceable. Gibbs growled. He would be ready to fight for his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
